uk_video_companyfandomcom-20200213-history
Sleeping Beauty
Sleeping Beauty is a UK VHS release by Walt Disney Home Video on 6th November 1989. It got re-released by Disney Videos on 8th January 1996 and 22nd May 2000. Description 1996 Re-release The classic Walt Disney version of the Brothers Grimm fairytale. Thanks to a curse visited upon her by the evil fairy Maleficent, Princess Aurora falls into a deep and endless sleep on her 16th birthday. Only a kiss from Prince Phillip can wake her, and three good fairies set out to engineer that event. Disney's 1959 Sleeping Beauty was the studio's most ambitious effort to date, a lavish spectacle boasting a gorgeous waltz-filled score adapted from the music of Tchaikovsky. In the 14th century, the malevolent Maleficent (not dissimilar to the wicked queen in Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) taunts a king that his infant Aurora will fatally prick her finger on a spinning wheel before sundown on her sixteenth birthday. This, of course, would deny her a happily-ever-after with her true love. Fortunately, some bubbly, bumbling fairies named Flora, Fauna and Merryweather are on hand to assist. It's not really all that much about the title character--how interesting can someone in the middle of a long nap be, anyway? Instead, those fairies carry the day, as well as, of course, good Prince Phillip, whose battle with the malevolent Maleficent in the guise of a dragon has been co-opted by any number of animated films since. See it in its original glory here, alongside Malificent's castle, which, filled with warthogs and demonic imps in a macabre dance celebrating their evil ways, manages a certain creepy grandeur. 2000 Re-release WITH BRILLIANT ANIMATION, STUNNING MEDIEVAL SETTINGS AND EXTRAORDINARY MUSIC ADAPTED FROM TCHAIKOVSKY'S SCORE, DISNEY'S MASTER STORYTELLERS TRANSFORM THE FAIRY TAIL OF SLEEPING BEAUTY INTO A SPECTACULAR ADVENTURE OF SUSPENSE, ROMANCE AND FANTASY. ONCE UPON A TIME THERE LIVED A BEAUTIFUL PRINCESS NAMED AURORA - DESTINED BY A TERRIBLE CURSE TO PRICK HER FINGER ON A SPINDLE AND FALL INTO AN ETERNAL SLEEP. BUT AURORA'S 3 HILARIOUS GODMOTHERS HAVE DISCOVERED A WAY TO BREAK THE SPELL. ONE KISS FROM THE VALIANT PRINCE PHILLIP CAN AWAKEN THE SLEEPING PRINCESS, BUT FIRST HE MUST FACE THE TERRIFYING WRATH OF THE MOST EVIL AND WICKED SORCERESS OF ALL MALEFICENT! Cast * Mary Costa as Aurora * Bill Shirley as Prince Phillip * Eleanor Audley as Maleficent * Taylor Holmes as King Stefan * Verna Felton as Flora * Barbara Jo Allen as Fauna * Barbara Luddy as Merryweather * Bill Thompson as King Hubert * Dallas McKennon as Owl/Diablo * Bob Amsberry as Maleficent's Goon #1 * Candy Candido as Maleficent's Goon #2 * Pinto Colvig as Maleficent's Goon #3 * Marvin Miller as Narrator Credits Trailers and info Original 1989 release Opening # Oliver and Company (Coming This Christmas to a Cinema Near You) # Walt Disney Home Video Opening Promo November 6, 1989 - Robin Hood, The Sword in the Stone, Dumbo, Alice in Wonderland, The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah and Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Very Merry Christmas Songs, and Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers Then: Walt Disney Home Video (Voiceover) Logo Closing # Walt Disney Home Video Closing Promo November 6, 1989 - Bedknobs And Broomsticks, Tron, Popeye, Winnie The Pooh: The Great Honey Pot Robbery, Mickey And The Gang, Unsinkable Donald Duck, Pluto's Tales, and Mickey's Christmas Carol 1996 Re-release Opening # Video Piracy Warning (Sleeping Beauty Video Cassette) # Coming Soon from Disney Videos # Pocahontas (Coming Soon in Spring 1996) # Toy Story (Teaser Trailer) (Coming to Life Soon) (Coming to a Cinema Near You) # Available Now on Disney Videos # The Lion King (Now Available to Own on Video) # The Fox and the Hound (Now Available on Video) # Coming Soon from Disney Videos (again) # The New Adventures of Timon and Pumbaa (Coming Soon to Video) Closing # Walt Disney Classics children's trailer from 1995 with clips of "Mary Poppins", "Alice in Wonderland", "Dumbo", "Robin Hood" and "The Sword in the Stone". # Disney Videos children's trailer from 1996 with clips of "Aladdin's Arabian Adventures", "Winnie the Pooh", "Disney's Sing-Along Songs", "The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Early Adventures" and "Disney's Storybook Favourites". # Mickey's Fun Songs with clips of "Let's Go to the Circus" and "Campout at Walt Disney World". # Disney's Animated Storybook: The Lion King (Available Now for Your Home Computer) 2000 Re-release # Disney Videos Piracy Warning # Hercules (Coming Soon on Video) # Tarzan (Coming Soon on Video) # The Hunchback of Notre Dame (Available on Video) # Walt Disney World Resort in Florida 2000 (Create the memories of a lifetime) Category:VHS Category:UK VHS Releases Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:1989 VHS Releases Category:1996 VHS Releases Category:2000 VHS Releases Category:Walt Disney Home Video logo from 1986 to 1995 Category:Disney Videos ident from 1995 to 2001 Category:BBFC U Category:Children's Videos by Walt Disney Category:VHS Videos was released on Monday, 6th November 1989 Category:VHS Videos was released on Monday, 8th January 1996 Category:VHS Videos was released on Monday, 22nd May 2000